Lost Sister Uncovers Lost Power
by ThunderStormLover
Summary: This is my first FF. It has my OC. Kya finds herself with memories of the past seventeen years haunting her and a power that has been lost for ages. She seeks the aid of the gAang. Will she find the peace for her past and understanding of her power. Can she save the ones she has grown to love from the evil in her past? -I do not own any of the characters from Avatar: LAB
1. Chapter 1

I made my way throughout the streets, lucky with out being seen. I had my Fire Nation cloak on with the hood up. It was snowing and not many people were on the street, but I was in a Water Tribe Village with Fire Nation clothing. I stuck out but it made people leave me alone. I walked up to the temple and gave the guards a small bag of gold coins each.

"Don't let anyone in. There will be more if do it." They glared and nodded. I walked in to the small garden. It had no roof, It was night time and the moons light struck the small pool in the middle. Snow flakes silently hitting the water making tiny little ripples. I dropped my cloak and kneeled in front of the pool. "Yue. Sister. I finally made it home, only to find you repaid the debt of the moon. I should of been here, if I hadn't run off out of mother and fathers sight, I would of been there. Please forgive me." I felt the tears threading to fall but of course they never did and never will again. I gave up on that.

"Yue…It can't be." I jumped up, pulled water from the pool and turned them in to two ice daggers. I cursed under my breath as I saw the boy about the same age as me. "Yue..I saw you become the moon spirit. How can you be here?"

"Stop calling me Yue. I am not Yue. I am her twin. Kya." the boy gasped.

"Twin? But you weren't here that day." He said very confused. I sighed and picked up my cloak and let the daggers drop and melt.

"I was kid-napped when we were six." I kept my left side of my face away from him, I had scars all over my body but I could hide those. This one is a silver color that shimmered.

"I am so sorry. I was visiting Yue. It's been three years today. I'm getting married but I still think about her every night. I can hardly look up at the moon." I pull the hood over my head and smiled.

"Well I must be going. I have to find the Avatar and the Fire Lord." "I could take you. I am heading to the Fire Nation today and well I have the Avatar with me." I just stared at him like he turned in to a giant Lion-Moose. "I'm Sokka. Like I said, I'm getting married and I am good friends with the Fire Lord." I smiled and hugged the boy I just met.

"Thank you. I can pay you."

"No need to thank me. Aang told me that we should stop and see Yue. And now I know that Yue told him, so we could find and help you." I smiled up at the boy. "Now come on, Katara is probably getting worried and motherly." He laughed quietly to himself. "The whole gang is here too. You are one lucky girl. Suki, Toph, Katara, and of course Aang." Sokka kept talking and talking as he led me out of the temple and towards a huge fluffy. Sky Bison. "And this here is Appa." Sokka helped me up onto Appa and everyone stared at me. Well everyone other than Toph. I kept my head down and sat away from everyone.

"Thank you all for letting me join you. I promise you that I will be no bother."

"No need to thank us. I was asked by your sister to come and glad that I listened. Now Karata will you take lead. I need to talk to our guest."

"Whats with the act Twinkle Toes? You are acting all Zin and Avatar Roku like." Aang just glared and then laughed.

"Just trying to act like an Avatar. Here we will sit over here so we can talk privately." We sat in the back of the saddle. "Now Yue told me your name is Kya and that you have had a troubled past. She didn't know what exactly happened but she knew that you need my help." I smiled, I kept my head down, looking at my hands. "I know that you fear telling people what happened. Not only for the memories that come with it but with the thought of what the others will think of you." I was shocked at how much he knew. "Now Kya, I hope you know you can talk to me. Or at least look at me." I sighed and moved so my back was to everyone else on the saddle and I was facing Aang. I pulled back my hood, and lifted my head. He didn't gasp or freak out. For that I was glad.

"I was taken by Earth Kingdom Pirates. It was Yue and my birthday. We turned six. I saw a polar bear-dog pup and ran after it. Yue was chasing a fish swimming under the water. It was a great day." I smiled softly, tears forming in my eyes. "Suddenly the pup stopped. It whimpered once and then fell over, red spilling onto the pristine white snow. I was about to cry out when a hand and cloth covered my mouth and everything went blank." I took a deep breath and looked at Aang. His eyes shimmered with tears and anger. "I remember every event, that happened to me those seventeen years I was on that ship. I won't tell you every event and but I will tell you, I was beaten and raped while on that ship. I have scars all over my body. Burns to match. But the only scar that matters to you. Is this one." I turned my head so that the left side of my face was easier to see. I heard him let in air, a small gasp. "This scar was made from a weapon that is meant to hurt benders and benders only.

"Who made it?" I lowered my head.

"You.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, I made it?" Aang said very surprised and a little angry.

"Not Avatar Aang, But Avatar Roku. I know it's hard to believe but Roku came to me in a dream after it happened. He told me he blessed a knife for all nations, for if one day it was needed. The Water Tribes froze theirs and are keeping under the Moon Pool. The Air Nomads had theirs hidden in a special chest that you can only open with Air bending. The Fire Nation is keeping it with the fire sages in Roku's temple. The Earth Kingdom gave it to the Di Lee."

"But the Di Lee is evil and we ended it, they are all gone!" Aang was panicking. And he had every right. I was telling him something that Roku told me to tell him and all the leaders. To keep the daggers safe.

"I know this, but they kept their promise to keep it hidden until the time was right to either destroy them or use them. But then when they were banished. They sought to use it on anyone that they thought was breaking the law. They boarded my ship two months before I escaped. I was chained up. Arms to the ceiling and feet to the floor. I had just fought and almost killed one of their people who were trying to rape me. I wouldn't have anymore. I wanted to kill all of them. The Di Lee came in shortly after I had been chained up. They started telling me what a horrible person I am, and that I am a whore who needs to be punished." I looked away from Aang. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder, I flinched slightly. I took a shaky breath in. " They sliced my face and a burning spread from all over my body. Soon I couldn't water bend anymore and I could barely move or breathe. I truly thought I was going to die." I looked up to Aang, looking for the look of judgement and disgust. But all I saw was compassion and love.

"Kye, I am going to help you on your mission right after the wedding and I hope you will join us." I looked up to him shocked, yes he was the Avatar but we still had just met and he was inviting me to a wedding and to help me.

"Thank you very much Avatar Aang but I have nothing to wear to a wedding, nor do I want to impose."

"Kye, I would loved for you to come to my wedding, maybe its a way for Yue to bless it." I looked to Sokka who just welcomed me to the group. I nodded to him.

"Thank you." I was shocked. How could they all be this nice. They don't even know what the dagger gave me the ability.

_"Tell them young one. Tell them but have them promise not to tell."_

Roku spoke to me. I gasped, and jumped. This was the first time that he spoke in my mind while I was awake. It must be important.

"Avatar Aang, I have something to tell you and your friends, but you must not tell anyone. You have to promise me. Promise on Yue." They looked slightly worried at my request but soon they all promised.

"On the moon, Yue, we promise not to tell anyone what you are about to tell us." I nodded and turned to them. They all saw my silver scar (except Toph) but none gasped in horror, they all just waited until I continued.

"I got this scar from a dagger that was meant to only hurt benders, It took away my bending. But it gave me a dangerous ability. I lost my water bending but gave Earth and Fire bending."


End file.
